captiveprincefandomcom-20200214-history
Theomedes
Theomedes was the King of Akielos, father of Crown Prince Damianos and Prince Kastor, the illegitimate son. He was killed directly before the start of Captive Prince. ''The book begins with bells ringing to announce the death of the old and the ascension of the new king. History Theomedes is a descendant -- likely a grandson or great-grandson -- of King Euandros. He himself married a noblewoman named Egeria, who for many years could not bear children. However, Theomedes was given a son by his mistress, Hypermenestra -- the bastard Kastor. For nine years, Kastor was the heir to Akielos, until Queen Egeria gave birth to a boy -- Damianos. Then, Damianos became Crown Prince. Despite Kastor being his illegitimate son, Theomedes treated both his sons as equals and did not favor either over the other -- according to Damen. According to Kastor, Theomedes favored Damen, as did everyone around them. Six years prior to the events of the series, Theomedes launched an attack against Akielos' long-standing enemy to take back the land Vere took from his grandfather. After the battle of Marlas, Theomedes brought the province of Delpha back into Akielos. He was a stern, strong, loved ruler throughout Akielos, and tolerated no disrespect or disorder in his kingdom, despite being a benevolent King. Weeks before the beginning of the series, Theomedes became very ill, very fast, and only got worse and worse until he died -- minutes or moments before the first scenes of ''Captive Prince. ''Damen described as strange and disheartening to see his father so weak when he used to be the strongest man he knew. It is later revealed that Theomedes did not die of a natural cause, but was poisoned slowly, over the course of several weeks, by his own son, Kastor, in a play for the throne. Theomedes was never aware of this. Appearance Damen mentions that he, Kastor, and their father all looked very alike, but that Damen looked a little more like Theomedes. In the final chapter of ''Kings Rising, it is said that, with a beard, Kastor looks a lot more like their father -- leading to the assumption that Theomedes had a beard. Relationships Family Queen Egeria (Wife) Not much is known about Theomedes' relationship with Queen Egeria since the story is told through Damianos' perspective, but we are led to assume that Theomedes was closer to his mistress, Hypermenestra, than to his wife. Hypermenestra (Mistress) Hypermenestra is not a Queen, but she is treated with great respect and care in Ios, presumably because she was well-loved by Theomedes. She gave him his first heir when his wife could not. Kastor (Son) Kastor was the first son born to Theomedes. He is a bastard, but in Akielos this is not a problem. Kastor was the heir to the throne for the first nine years of his life. However, this changed when his half-brother Damianos was born to the Queen and named the new heir of Akielos. Theomedes, according to Damen, loved and treated both his sons equally. Kastor thought otherwise (see quote below), and resented his brother even more for it. It is not said if Kastor felt any anger towards his father, but considering he killed him, it is likely. Despite this, the majority of his anger was directed towards his brother. Kastor went to see Theomedes several times when he was sick, presumably out of love for his father who raised him so well. In reality, Kastor was slowly killing his father, despite, according to Kastor''Kings Rising'' (Captive Prince #3), Ch. 19 , his love for Theomedes -- out of jealousy towards his younger brother, Damen. Theomedes never learned of this betrayal and died believing both his sons devoted to him. "Damen, it's a terrible thing to kill your own family. You're troubled by what you've done? It gives you a moment's pause? 'You think it doesn't?' said Kastor. 'You think I don't think every day about what I've done? (...) He was my father, too. That's what everyone forgot, the day you were born. Even him.'" - C. S. Pacat, Kings Rising (Captive Prince #3), Ch. 19 Damianos (Son) Theomedes might be the character Damen most respects in the series. Although he grows more aware of Theomedes' flaws over the course of the books, Damen still loves and respects his father immensely. Because of the hectic beginning and middle of the series, Theomedes' role in the story doesn't truly come into play until Kings Rising, after Damen has found out that Kastor killed their father and he is given time -- as himself -- to mourn. At the beginning of the book, Damen is taking on his own name again -- going back to being Crown Prince -- or rather, King -- of Akielos and leaving Damen behind. As he sees his own countrymen again and is unofficially made king, the memory of his father consistently comes back to him -- now, Damen has taken his father's place, and he struggles with that. In Chapter 11 Damen comes across a family-related crisis when Jokaste claims that he is her son's father, and he takes a few hours to finally, after months, mourn his father. Trivia * Adrastus is appointed to his position as Keeper of the Royal Slaves by Theomedes.''Captive Prince'', Prologue References Category:Characters Category:Akielons